


teen romance

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 1





	teen romance

i hate that fucking song

anything that romanticizes cheating?? awful

"i know you've got a man / give me your hand / teen romance"

i hate it

nope nope nope

like sure it's really catchy but i also need it to stop

addmitedly it's good for dumb tiktoks or whatever but i hate it at the same time

who knew that was possible

i'm not ready to go back to school but at the same time,,, my fits are going to slap highkey

and masks make makeup way simpler lmao

i'm not willing to think about anything more stressful than that

i feel bad again how exciting

depression brain is like You Deserve It and no thoughts head empty brain is like Shut The Fuck Up Nobody Cares

i don't want to sleep

i hate nightmares

i had one last night and it wasn't a nightmare until i woke up

my cousins were there and there was a dog and a cat but i guess my consciousness doesn't get the memo sometimes because i need my head to shut up i'm over that

if i could stop thinking about old stuff it would be nice 

but hey

teen romance, i suppose

~~i managed to tie that together suprisingly well wow ending and beginning relating to teen romance i'm impressed~~


End file.
